Special Butler
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: "Hari ini, aku datang, Riku," ucap Lady itu. Epilouge already updated! Warning : OOC, Gaje, AU, RikuSuzu. RnR please! Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR PLEASE! For the last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Butler_, seorang pelayan yang setia pada masa abad 18-19 di Inggris. Pelayan yang sempurna dan mampu mengikuti majikannya seperti bayangan. Setia sampai Majikannya mati dan tidak akan pernah berkhianat. Ia pelayan yang tidur paling malam untuk melihat seluruh keadaan rumah dan mengatur para maid dan pelayan lainnya, tentu ia pula yang bangun paling pagi untuk memastikan keadaan majikannya.

_Butler_, tidak berkhianat dan tidak akan pernah membantah, selalu melindungi dan menghadapi tuan seperti seseorang yang dipuja. Mereka bahkan bersedia mati demi tuannya.

Tapi, sedekat apapun mereka, ada satu hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan seorang _butler_. Sedekat apapun hubungannya dengan sang Majikan, meski seperti bayangan yang mengikuti sang majikan dari belakang, tetap saja hal ini dianggap Pengkhianatan terhadap keluarga bangsawan. Hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan yaitu : jatuh cinta pada Majikannya.

Pada masa itu, strata dan tingkatan begitu dipentingkan, Budak adalah budak, pelayan adalah pelayan dan majikan adalah majikan. Jadi, tentu saja percintaan diantara para bangsawan dan pelayan dianggap suatu noda yang akan mengotori kain putih. Sama saja dengan mengotori status mereka sebagai bangsawan. Mempengaruhi pula penilaian orang terhadap mereka. Mereka yang melanggar peraturan ini akan dianggap sebagai orang yang rendahan. Bahkan tidak diberi hak untuk hidup. Manusia paling rendah dari manusia rendahan lainnya.

*...*

"Nona muda, selamat pagi," _butler_ berambut perak itu menunduk pada majikannya yang baru saja terbangun.

"Selamat pagi juga, siapkan air panas. Aku mau mandi."

"_Yes, Young Lady_."

**.**

**Youichi Fitria –Alice-'s Present**

"**Special **_**Butler**_**"**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Borrow Ideas from**

_**Black**__**Butler**_

**By Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, abal, gaje, pasaran dan segala yang nista-nista -?-**

**Crack Pair - RikuSuzu**

**.**

**Hanya cerita yang berasal dari kegilaan Author yang lagi ngefans berat sama Anime bertemakan era Eropa/Inggris Jadul. ****Maap berani-beraninya ngepost fic baru padahal yang laen belon tamat****. XP Ini cuman 2 shots kok.. Kayaknya. ****Tapi saya berani bertanggung jawab akan endingnya (Semua Fic)!**** Suer! ***_**rata-rata Fic saya tinggal Post, cuman kadang nggantung**_*** ^^V**

**.**

**__X__*******__X__**

**

* * *

**_._

_Pelayan dan Majikan tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta._

_Tapi bagaimana, bila kasus ini terjadi pada keluarga bangsawan dengan strata tinggi seperti halnya Nona muda ini?_

.

Pagi itu, ditemani seperangkat _Morning Tea_ dari _Butler_ berambut keperakan, seorang _Lady_ memulai rutinitasnya. _Lady_ yang harus serba bisa dan melakukan apapun di masa muda yang harusnya ia lewatkan dengan bersenang-senang.

"Jadi, apa saja yang harus kulakukan hari ini?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun.

"Hari ini Nona akan mengunjungi klien Nona dari sebuah perusahaan. Dan setelah itu, Nona akan menemui calon tunangan Nona," kata _Butler_ itu teliti, memandangi buku jadwal miliknya yang berisi seluruh rutinitas majikannya.

"Begitu? Bantu aku, Riku," kata _Lady_ itu dengan anggun, meminta _Butler_nya untuk memasangkan hiasan pada rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Baik, Nona," kata Riku, sang _Butler_ dengan rambut keperakan itu merapikan sarung tangannya lalu menuju Nona-nya _tercinta_ dan segera memasangkan segalanya dengan rapi.

"Siapkan kereta kuda. Aku ingin semua cepat selesai," ujar Nona Muda bernama Suzuna Taki itu. Gaun birunya yang tebal dan berenda tidak membuat ia terlihat norak, justru terlihat manis.

"_Yes, Young Lady_," Riku- Sang _Butler_, menunduk takzim pada Nona-nya itu.

.

OoOoO***OoOoO

.

Riku dan majikannya, Suzuna, sampai di tempat tujuannya, tempat Klien yang memegang saham di perusahaannya. Perusahaan Hiruma Corp. Dengan ketuanya, Hiruma Youichi, perusahaan ini mampu menembus angka saham dunia yang tentu saja tidak gampang untuk di dapatkan. Dan Suzuna, pewaris Perusahaannya sendiri adalah salah satu penanam saham disana, dan hari ini ada pembicaraan mengenai kerja sama, antara perusahaan Tekstil miliknya, dan perusahaan besar ini.

"_Mistress_," Riku mempersilahkan Nona-nya masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau, temani aku," ucap Suzuna dengan cepat. Riku tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengikuti Nona mudanya yang berjalan dengan langkah santai di depannya.

Riku. Riku Kaitani. _Butler_ muda usia 18 tahun ini adalah _butler_ milik keluarga bangsawan Taki. Dan didedikasikan khusus kepada putri bungsunya. Bisa dibilang sempurna dalam banyak hal, tentunya yang bisa manusia lakukan. Laki-laki tegap dan mempunyai otak yang luar biasa. Sopan dalam sikap dan bisa dibilang, dia _butler_ termuda dan terhebat pada masa itu. Yang hanya dimiliki satu keluarga bangsawan.

Nona Majikan dari Riku adalah putri bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan Taki. Nona muda yang cukup angkuh, tapi anggun dan serba bisa ini masih berusia 16 tahun, cukup muda untuk menjalani kehidupan yang berat sebagai seorang _Lady_. _Lady_ berambut biru malam dan memiliki mata yang hampir sama warnanya dengan matanya ini bernama Suzuna Taki. Dia hanya bisa pasrah, orangtuanya sering berada di luar, begitu pula kakaknya tercinta. Ia terpaksa menjalankan perusahaan yang diserahkan padanya sendirian. Di masa harusnya ia jatuh cinta dan bercanda tawa dengan sahabat lainnya, ia malah harus menjalani kehidupan bisnis yang tidak gampang. Hanya bersama Riku. _Butler_ yang ia cin—

_Ralat!_

Ia belum berani mengatakan kalau ia menganggap _butler_ berambut putih keperakkan itu sebagai orang yang lebih ia _sayangi_ dibanding dari sekedar hubungan Majikan-Pelayan. Ia lebih bisa menganggap Riku pelayan yang lebih baik dari manapun.

Wajahnya memerah sendiri saat mengingat hal ini.

"Nona?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa wajah anda memerah?" tanya Riku saat hendak membukakan pintu ruangan untuk Nona Muda ini, "Anda demam?"

"A—"

"Nona Taki?" seorang Pesuruh –atau mungkin tangan kanan dari Tuan besar perusahaan ini memotong pembicaraan majikan dan pelayan ini. Rambut merahnya begitu rapi.

"Maaf, panggil aku Suzuna. Bukan Taki. Dan jangan pernah memotong pembicaraanku," Suzuna menatap sang tangan kanan ini dengan glare-nya yang standar.

"M-maaf, Nona. Tapi, Tuan Hiruma meminta agar anda menunggu sebentar, silahkan duduk di Sofa di ruangan ini, Tuan Hiruma sebentar lagi menemui anda."

"Baiklah," kata Suzuna.

"Nama saya Hayato Akaba, bila anda butuh saya, silahkan panggil," si Pesuruh yang lebih sreg disebut _butler_ itu menundukkan badannya tanda hormat. Suzuna hanya mengangguk sekali.

"_Well_, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu."

Akaba menundukkan lagi badannya, dan berlalu.

Riku membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Nona-nya duduk di Sofa terdekat. Ia menundukkan badannya takzim dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Anda sakit, Nona? Atau tadi ada yang anda pikirkan?" tanyanya, mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya, yah… Teringat sesuatu," jawab Suzuna berbohong.

"Anda berbohong, Nona," jawab Riku.

"_Yeah_, memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbohong, apa aku mengganggumu?" Suzuna membalas dengan ketus, "Memangnya a—"

Sebelum Nona muda ini menyelesaikan omongannya, sang _butler_ malah menempelkan dahinya di dahi majikannya. Wajah si Nona Muda tentu saja merah padam tak karuan.

"Tidak panas," kata Riku tersenyum _angelic_, "Saya tidak ingin Nona sakit dan membuat saya semakin khawatir."

"Ukh," Suzuna begitu malu. Riku sekarang berlutut dihadapan Suzuna, sebelah tangannya terkepal di dada.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menjadi _butler-_mu, Nona."

"S-sudahlah!" Suzuna makin malu, "Sebaiknya kau bersikap normal."

"Ya, _Ojou-sama_," Riku beralih ke belakang kursi (sofa) yang diduduki Suzuna. Berdiri seperti bayangan Nona-nya.

"Maaf menunggu," ucap seseorang bernada berat dari balik pintu. Sejenak kemudian orang (?) itu muncul dengan setelan_ tuxedo_ mewah bersama _butler_ berambut merahnya yang tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan," ucap Suzuna tersenyum sopan. Wajah Tuan Besar dihadapannya sedingin es, tidak berekspresi, tapi sejenak kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Jadi ada kebutuhan apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah kerja sama?" kata Suzuna dengan senyum, "Dan aku ingin menambah porsi sahamku di perusahaanmu."

"Begitukah? _Well_, baiklah, _Lady_. Kita selesaikan secepatnya. Untuk masalah luar, biar perusahaanku yang melakukannya. Anda cukup terima jadi."

"Bagus."

OoOoO***OoOoO

_**[Suzuna's POV]**_

Fuh, selesai juga pembicaraan itu, 2 jam berlalu, berarti aku tinggal punya satu tugas lagi hari ini. Bertemu tunanganku. _Well_, aku baru 16 tahun, tetapi sudah pakai acara dijodohkan segala. Tidak mudah memang hidup di zaman yang serba sulit seperti ini. Perjodohan di mana-mana. Tapi peraturannya tetap, Bangsawan dengan Bangsawan. Tidak yang lain. Dan tunanganku juga merupakan kaum bangsawan strata atas. Bangsawan yang lebih terkenal dibanding keluargaku.

Aku tidak cinta padanya. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Dan bahkan aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencintainya. Hanya Riku yang aku cin—

_Ralat!_

Mungkin aku menganggapnya lebih dari seorang pelayan dan sahabat.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai," ucap Riku membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih, Riku," jawabku singkat. Aku segera keluar dari kereta kuda, diikuti oleh Riku. Kereta kuda itu sendiri akan dipindahkan oleh pelayanku yang lainnya.

Riku membawaku ke kamar, aku tahu, ini jam untuk _afternoon tea_. Jadi aku harus berganti pakaian dan pergi lagi ke ruang makan.

"Nona," ucap Riku, "Silahkan berganti, saya akan masuk nanti untuk membantu anda memakai aksesoris apabila kesusahan."

DRRRSHH…

Hujan turun tiba-tiba. Aku yang benci hujan ini segera masuk ke kamarku, sementara Riku menunggu sambil membuat pembuka berupa _Afternoon Tea_. Dan menunggu tunanganku datang. Bingo! Aku benci saat-saat itu. Aku harap dia tidak bisa datang karena hujan.

Aku membuka lemariku. Mengambil sebuah gaun rumah yang biasa kupakai. Gaun berwarna hitam favoritku. Menghadap cermin. Aku paling malas mengganti pakaianku. Jadi aku memperhatikan dulu di cermin, bagus atau tidak. Aku ini—

CTAAARRRR!!

Cerminnya retak ketika petir itu menyambar. Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar ketakukan.

"KYAAA!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, terduduk di lantai. Aku takut petir.

Mendadak lampunya (atau mungkin bisa kusebut lilin yang berjejer) mati. Aku semakin takut.

"Nona! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Riku berlari masuk menerobos pintu. Bahkan di saat seperti inipun dia masih kelihatan tenang. Seperti air. Yang berbeda hanyalah mata_ green emerald-_nya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hhh.. T-tidak.. Aku.. A-aku hanya.. Hanya terkejut," ucapku terbata. Berusaha menutupi ketakutanku, tapi mungkin itu percuma bila aku berhadapan dengan Riku.

"Anda takut?" tanyanya.

"….." aku diam. Keringat dingin bertetesan, mataku memerah. Mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang paling kubenci, dari dulu aku selalu takut dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Apalagi kali ini, sampai membuat cerminku retak.

"Anda takut," ucapnya kali ini. Ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dia sedikit terkejut.

"Err.. Ada apa, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada heran, "Aku harus membuatkan _Afternoon Tea _untuk anda."

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah disini," aku tetap memeluk pinggangnya, "Temani aku. Aku takut."

"Tapi—"

CTAARR!

"KYAAA!" aku berteriak lagi, ini benar-benar kaget, aku benar-benar takut pada petir.

"Hm, baiklah, untuk kali ini saja," ucap Riku mengelus kepalaku yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

CTAAARRR!

Aku hendak berteriak, namun ia keburu memelukku erat. Sejenak ia menatapku, mata _green emerald_-nya seolah menembusku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda.

Ia memelukku lagi. Petir kini bukanlah ketakutan bagiku. Karena ada orang yang memelukku kini. Dia _Butler_ku, tetapi, dia pula yang kucintai.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, _Ojou-sama_," ucapnya lirih, "Tidak hanya sebagai pelayan, tapi juga sebagai orang yang lebih dari sekedar pelayan terdekat."

.

_Lebih? Apa itu benar?_

.

Kau membuatku bergidik, Riku. Kau merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Apa kau mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

"Jangan pergi," ucapku dengan wajah merah, "Cukup temani aku hingga hujan berhenti."

"_Yes, My Mistress_. Dengan senang hati."

Aku terdiam dalam pelukannya. Kulit putihnya yang tertutupi jas dan sarung tangan begitu hangat. Wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum membuat urat-urat dan otot-otot pipinya kencang. Tidak terlihat kalau dia adalah pemuda usia 18, tapi dia adalah pemuda idaman. Dan bagiku, dia b_utler_ yang keberadaannya tidak bisa dipisahkan dari diriku. Keberadaannya tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Meski status kami begitu jauh berbeda. Meski percintaan antara pelayan dan majikan tidak diperbolehkan. Meski kami bukanlah orang yang dilahirkan dalam status yang sama, bolehkah kali ini aku mengubah takdir ini untuk sekali saja? Bolehkah aku selalu bersamanya?

Tapi aku takut kalau pada akhirnya, hal ini, akan membuat kami berdua jatuh pada jurang yang sama…

_Mungkin aku tidak pernah peduli_

_Aku tidak peduli pada status kebangsawananku dan statusmu sebagai pelayanku_

_Aku tidak peduli kalau ada peraturan kalau cinta kita tidak boleh bersatu_

_Aku mungkin pada dasarnya tidak peduli kalau kau tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaiku_

_Tapi aku akan mencoba membuatmu mencintaiku_

_Dan mempertahankan apa yang kurasa saat ini…_

.

*******__X__***__X__***

-Tebecee-

* * *

**Author's Corner** : Hihi, crack pair, RikuSuzu *plak*… Saya pengen bikin ini dari dulu, menambah pair gitu loh. Sekarang 'kan harus kreatif biar pembaca senang XDD… Hehe *cengengesan*plak* … _Well_, pairing ini merupakan salah satu fave saya, kadang bosen juga kalo SenaSuzu terus (_anyway, by the way, kegiles busway_, Fict saya rata-rata SenaSuzu). Tapi itu tidak menjamin juga sih kalau saya bakal berhenti bikin SenaSuzu. HiruMamo juga bakal ada (mungkin) sehabis ini. Sekedar menghapus kebosanan saja.

OOC? Banget. Hahaha, sudah saya bilang, saya suka membuat karakter dalam fic saya OOC dan kadang kelewat batas. Gak papa lah, 'kan cuma Fict, asal cerita aslinya gak berubah, tak masalah toh? Kita bebas di Fiction ini asal memenuhi syarat-syarat dari Admin FFn dan Guideliness. _Unleash your imagination, okay? _

Kenapa saya bikin settingnya kayak begini? Hm, saya lagi suka-sukanya sama anime ato film yang bertemakan Inggris/Eropa jadul. Contoh anime-nya ya kayak Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hearts, dll. Lumayan banyak kok, dan saya memilih tema _Butler_ karena saya suka dengan keseriusan _Butler_ untuk melayani tuannya. Beda banget sama pembantu yang ada sekarang, adanya duit yang dicolong *plak*

Tapi kalo gak sesuai mohon maaf deh, hehe, saya benci sejarah *dipatok guru sejarah*. Titik lemah saya tuh. Adegan bisnis-bisnisan juga gak berani nunjukin, soalnya ribet banget. Saya gak suka ekonomi. Sama ribetnya (**Suzuna** : Bilang aja lu males belajar!).

_Well_, kalimat prolog di atas yang berhubungan dengan '_Butler_' itu anggap aja cuma _intermesso_, soalnya saya juga gak tau bener apa salah. Kalau salah bilangin yah!

By The way, ada yang bisa ngusulin siapa gitu tunangan Suzuna?

Ini kayaknya cuma fict pendek saja. Mentok beberapa chapter. Perkiraan saya sih 2 shots aja. Kecuali ada yang minta macem-macem *ha?*

Silahkan Flame, tapi seperti biasa, jelaskan kenapa anda nge-**Flame** saya, jangan cuma gara-gara salah ketik ato apa, tapi jelaskan sejelasnya. Saya akan berterimakasih apabila cara anda untuk mem-flame orang lain seperti itu. jadi tidak membuat kecewa.

Ya sudahlah. Ngebacot sebelum ada ripyu XDDDD

_**Ladies and Gentlemen**_

_**Ojou-sama to Ouji-sama**_

_**Young Lady and Young Master**_

_**Nona Muda dan Tuan Muda**_

_**Mind To Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

DRAAAPP!!

Kereta kuda mewah itu berhenti di depan Mansion salah satu bangsawan terkenal di negeri yang tidak jauh beda dengan kehidupan Eropa kuno itu. Kuda putih dari si Kereta memekik pelan saat tali kudanya ditarik. Dan perlahan, pintu kereta dibuka oleh seorang pesuruh yang tadinya mengendalikan kuda itu.

Pria berambut cokelat kehitaman keluar dari sana. Matanya yang gelap tidak menampakkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tubuhnya yang besar dan kekar tertutupi oleh pakaian bangsawan miliknya. Namun bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, ketika memikirkan apa kira-kira yang akan ia lakukan di tempat itu nantinya. Bukan sesuatu yang baik mungkin.

"Kobayakawa," ucap si Pria dengan cukup angkuh, namun wajahnya tersenyum, "Parkir kuda mahal kita. Aku tidak mau kita kehilangan barang-barang mewah kita saat aku menikmati saat-saat bersama si _Lady_ kecil itu."

"Baik," ucap Pria kecil yang tadi membukakan pintu, membungkuk hormat, "_Yes, My Lord._"

**.**

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-'s Present**

"**Special **_**Butler**_**"**

**Chapter 2 : Tragedy**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Borrow Ideas from**

_**Black**__**Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**_

**By Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, sedikit BLOODY, AU, abal, gaje, Typo, pasaran dan segala yang nista-nista -?-**

**Crack Pair – RikuSuzu dan mungkin akan nambah lagi -?-**

**Just SAY : DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!**

**.**

**OoOoO--***--OoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Pria itu melangkah pelan, dan sebelum ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu, pintu besar dari _mahogany_ itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Serorang _butler _berambut perak menyambutnya dengan takzim. Membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," ucap _butler_ itu pelan, tersenyum manis. Pria yang tadi menatapnya dengan percaya diri.

"_Tch! Penampilannya selalu saja sempurna_," ucap si Pria dalam hati. Namun ia tahu kalau sepertinya si _butler_ itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Terbukti, sang _butler_ tersenyum simpul dan menampakkan mata _green emerald_-nya dengan percaya diri. Sang Pria buru-buru melepas mantelnya, mengulurkannya pada si _butler_.

"Terima kasih," ucap pria bermata gelap itu, menyerahkan mantelnya pada sang _butler_.

Si _butler_ tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Nona ada di balkon kamarnya. Kemarin ia menangis karena petir dan menunggu Anda."

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," jawab si pria menghela nafas, "Dan apapun perasaannya bukanlah urusanmu, dia milikku, kau tahu?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan," ucap si _butler_.

"Dia di balkon kamarnya, eh?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Aku boleh ke sana? Sekarang? Atau aku mengganggunya, _butler_ muda kesayangan nona-nya?"

"Nona menunggu Anda, Tuan," si _butler_ tidak menunjukkan ekspresi aneh, bahkan disaat-saat di mana pria itu mengejeknya.

"Tch, baik, aku ke sana. Dan kau, jangan ganggu!"

"Saya tidak menjamin itu, Tuan Takeru," Riku –sang _butler_ tersenyum lagi dengan penuh misteri. Memutuskan untuk membungkuk lagi dan meninggalkan pria yang ia panggil 'Tuan Takeru', terdiam.

.

**OoOoO--***--OoOoO**

.

Suzuna menghirup _Morning Tea_-nya dengan nyaman dan damai. Tapi sesungguhnya hari itu tidaklah sedamai yang kau lihat karena pada dasarnya, di dalam kepala _Lady_ kecil ini sangat-sangatlah tidak bisa dikatakan damai, saking banyaknya yang ia pikirkan. Begitu pula perasaannya saat itu, tidak ingin tunangannya yang besar dan kekar itu datang. Ia tidak mau, itu membuatnya gelisah.

Ia berdiri, meninggalkan teh-nya yang masih tersisa setengah. Harum teh itu begitu nyaman, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kegelisahan _Lady_ yang satu ini.

"Yaa!~ Hari ini adalah hari yang bagus!" gadis ini mencoba mengembalikan semangatnya dengan berkata seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya hal itu percuma.

Ia sudah melihat kereta kuda milik tunangannya terparkir dengan rapi di salah satu bagian mansionnya. Berarti pria itu sudah datang. Ah! Padahal ia tidak mengharapkan kedatangan orang itu. Sedikitpun tidak!

PLAP!

Sebuah tangan besar dan kekar mengejutkan Suzuna, kedua tangan itu menutup matanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi Suzuna yakin, ia tahu siapa yang menutup matanya. Ia hanya meremas bagian bawah gaunnya.

"Takeru Yamato, aku tahu itu kau," ucap Suzuna dingin.

"Ah ya, kau pintar menebak, _sayang_," ucap Pria berambut cokelat kehitaman itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Uh, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," Suzuna menanggapi ucapan tunangannya yang terlalu percaya diri itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yamato sambil melingkari pinggang Suzuna dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak lupa, 'kan? Aku tunanganmu, _Lady _Suzuna. Kau milikku."

"Dan sejak kapan itu membuatmu bisa memilikiku?"

"Hn, kata-katamu tajam sekali ya," pria itu tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum, dan jangan berbohong," ucap Suzuna, "Aku kenal kau, Yamato-_sama_."

Raut wajahnya berubah. Senyumnya terlihat lain, "Kau tahu saja."

"Memang, dan aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu."

"Tapi itu sudah ditakdirkan," Yamato –pria yang memeluk Suzuna, "Akupun tidak kecewa, karena aku _mencintaimu, Lady_."

"Terserah padamu," Suzuna datar mengatakannya, "Lagipula, _butler_ku lebih menyenangkan daripada kau."

"Cih," Yamato menatap gadis itu dengan mata yang sama sekali berbeda, "Jadi aku yang bangsawan ini tidak lebih baik daripada pelayan rendahan itu?"

"Rendahan kau bilang? Dia itu menyenangkan! Paling tidak lebih baik daripada kau!"

"Hei! Ingat, strataku lebih tinggi saat ini!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tukas Suzuna ketus. Ia paling tidak suka dengan kepercayaan diri dan keangkuhan tunangannya ini.

Yamato memutar posisinya dengan si gadis yang balas menatap tajam dirinya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak takluk padanya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang begitu tidak mengharapkan adanya dirinya. Seorang Taki Suzuna. Keluarga bangsawan terkenal selain dirinya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak pernah peduli pada kehadirannya dan memandangnya tanpa tatapan tajam dan tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Dengar!" dia memegang wajah gadis itu, menyudutkannya ke ujung pembatas balkon yang berupa pagar, "Ini pernyataan absolut! Aku lebih baik daripada _butler_mu itu!"

DUAK!

Wajah Suzuna mengeras. Ia mendorong tunangannya itu jauh ke belakang, "Apanya yang—"

Tubuhnya juga ikut terdorong dan membuatnya terpelanting dari pagar besi yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Bagaimanapun, itu lantai tiga. Lantai tiga! Hei! Siapa yang tidak gegar otak jika jatuh dari lantai tiga?

"Suzu—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Suzuna jatuh begitu saja, tangan Yamato tidak sempat menggapainya. Suzuna tidak berharap kalau dia akan mati konyol dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ini memalukan! Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dirinya yang begitu _terhormat_ ini mati konyol karena jatuh dari lantai tiga?

Suzuna tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dengan takut, bagaimanapun, itu mengerikan. Dia belum mau mati saat ini. Ini hal yang menyedihkan.

"Suzuna!" teriak Yamato dari atas. Ia bisa merasakan jauhnya suara itu. Tidak terjangkau, tapi ia lebih suka mati daripada berhadapan dengan tunangannya yang berambut cokelat kehitaman itu.

Sebelum semua berakhir, Suzuna hanya berharap kalau masih ada yang mau menyelamatkannya. Semoga saja ada seseorang yang bisa menye—

"_Aku, akan selalu ada di sisi Nona."_

Seandainya orang yang berkata seperti itu ada disisinya…

GREB!

Mata Suzuna membulat sempurna. Begitu pula Yamato. Tubuhnya disangga oleh seseorang. Tangan kecil yang kuat. Mata _dark blue_ milik Suzuna menatap ke atas tidak percaya. Dan ia bertanya sendiri dalam hati, saat melihat lantai tiga di atas, melihat Yamato menatap dari pinggir balkon dengan mata yang sama kagetnya.

"Err? Aku sudah mati?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Belum," seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Yeah! Aku tidak mati!_ Begitulah pikir Suzuna. Ia sudah jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri di dalam hati kalau saja ia bukan seorang _Lady_ saat itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari siapa yang menangkapnya, dengan tangan kecil itu. Dan sadar siapakah sang pemilik suara.

"RIKU?"

"Ya? Nona, kenapa Anda bisa jatuh?" tanya _butler_ berambut perak yang menunjukkan ekspresi setengah khawatir-setengah marah padanya.

Suzuna terdiam, bagaimana bisa si _butler _ini menyelamatkannya? Wajahnya seketika memerah, Riku tersenyum.

"Maaf, maaf aku merepotkanmu!" ucap Suzuna memalingkan wajahnya.

"Syukurlah anda tidak apa-apa," Riku menatap Suzuna, menembus kristal _dark blue_ milik Suzuna, dengan mata _green emerald_-nya sendiri. Tersenyum, "Saya adalah _butler_ anda. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Err?"

"Nona, saya akan terus melindungi Anda," hanya itu yang Riku ucapkan dan menurunkan sang Nona tercinta. Wajahnya yang putih tertimpa sinar matahari, rambutnya berkibaran. Suzuna merasa ingin mengulang adegan itu sekali lagi. Berharap kalau ia jatuh dan Riku menangkapnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Rasanya, ingin sekali…

Dan sementara itu, ada dua mata yang menangkap kedua orang ini dengan dendam dan benci, mata milik seseorang bernama Yamato Takeru.

"Cih."

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

DRRRSSSH!

Hujan turun lagi, dan tandanya, Yamato tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan hujan-hujanan. Keadaan ini membuat Suzuna makin merasa tak nyaman. Ia terdiam di ruang bersantai yang luas di mansionnya dengan gelisah. Tentu saja, Yamato terus-terusan menatapnya dengan tatapan.. Err.. Bisa dikatakan 'benci'.

Perlahan, pria itu mendekatinya. Berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa yang kau cintai? Pria itu? _Butler_ kecilmu itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu," jawab Yamato. Suzuna berdiri menghadapi pria itu tanpa tatapan takut sedikitpun.

"Lantas, apa hakmu untuk mengetahui siapa yang aku cintai?"

"Karena aku tunanganmu, tentu saja aku punya hak," jawab pria besar itu lagi. Mendorong Suzuna ke dinding terdekat.

"Hei! Apa-apaan—"

"Jawab aku!" hardik Yamato menyudutkan Suzuna di dinding, "Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"…" Suzuna terdiam ketakutan. Ini suasana yang tidak menyenangkan, "Ya-yamato-_sama_?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu bila kau mencintai pria kecil itu," lirih Yamato di telinga kanan milik Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"Jangan!" pekik Suzuna, "Untuk apa kau membunuhku? Apa kau tidak punya akal?"

"Aku punya, tapi akal itu kau rusak dengan membuatku cemburu," jawab Yamato.

"H-hei! B-berhenti! Y-yaa! Ma-maksudku, kenapa tidak kita bicarakan saja dengan tenang?"

"Itu karena kau pasti tidak akan pernah jujur," Yamato menggoreskan pisau lipatnya di pipi Suzuna yang putih bersih. Bulir-bulir darah menetes pelan.

"KYAAA! K-kau! Apa-apaan? A—"

"Kubilang, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mencintai pria lain," ucap Yamato, "Ini absolut."

CTAAARRRR! Petir dan kilat menyambar lagi. Suzuna tidak bisa apapun. Petir itu kelemahannya. Ia takut. Ini..

"Huh, petir! Aku bersyukur, ternyata kau takut dengan petir!" Yamato masih menahannya dan mengacungkan pisau lipat tajamnya pada Suzuna, "Baik, akan kubuat kau merasakan pengalaman indah pada saat petir tiba."

"A—"

Belum sempat menjawab, Yamato sudah lebih dulu menjilati bekas luka milik Suzuna di pipi. Pipi yang bersih itu kini terkotori- mungkin bisa dibilang _dinodai_ oleh darah dan air liur yang lengket dari seorang Yamato Takeru.

"Hmmp!" Suzuna bernafas tertahan ketika Yamato perlahan mulai menjilati bibirnya. Berlanjut ke lehernya, sembari menggores lagi beberapa bagian tubuh Suzuna, seperti pipi, tangan, leher dan sebagainya. Ia memburu nafasnya sendiri, terlebih, dengusan nafas Yamato yang seperti bernafsu menjilati setiap darah dan goresan yang ada di tubuhnya.

_Ia harap orang itu ada di sini…_

_Orang itu.._

_Orang itu.._

_Datanglah.._

"_BUTLER_MU ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG!" teriak Yamato.

"Pasti datang! Berhenti!" Suzuna kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk hal ini. Ia kalah oleh tenaga pria di depannya ini.

CTAARRRR!!

"KYAAA!"

"Hahaha…"

* * *

_Saat aku kesepian dan merasa sedih.._

_Atau saat aku terluka.._

_Serta saat orang lain mencoba menyakitiku.._

_Kau pasti akan datang menemani dan menyelamatkanku, bukan?_

_

* * *

_

**OoOoO--***--OoOoO**

.

"KYAAAAAA!" Riku mendengar suara itu dari kejauhan. Sesuatu yang tidak enak melintas di dalam dirinya. Di otaknya hanya melintas dua orang yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan lain.

Otaknya berputar-putar. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apa kira-kira yang terjadi di sana? Apa?

Riku menghela nafas, menenangkan diri, ia harus segera ke sana. Ia menyadari, tadi ada petir._ Apa mungkin Nona takut dan berteriak karena petir itu?_ Pikirnya heran. Tapi ada seorang pria yang merupakan tunangan Nona –yang bisa dibilang tidak disukai oleh majikannya itu-. Kenapa ia berteriak sebegitu menakutkannya?

"Jangan-jangan—" pikiran buruk menghantui Riku. Paling tidak ia tahu sifat Yamato Takeru. Ia tahu betapa beringasnya orang itu ketika benci dengan orang lain. _Tidak boleh! Nona Suzuna!_ Ia memekik dalam hati.

Riku mengambil _handgun_ terdekat. Memasukkan benda itu dalam sakunya. Berarti ada dua _handgun_ dalam sakunya. Persiapan. Dan berbalik, mencoba berlari. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, di lehernya telah ada sebuah pisau tajam.

"Jangan ganggu Tuanku. Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan."

"K-kau--"

CTAARRRR!!

"KYAAAAA!" suara teriakkan perempuan Majikan Riku itu bergema lagi di dalam Manor House itu. _Lagi-lagi_, pikir Riku. Apa hanya karena petir. Tapi orang ini.

"Hentikan!" ucap Riku, "Aku ingin menemui Nona sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau menjauhkan pisau itu dari depan leherku?"

"Tidak, kau pasti mengganggu Tuanku," ucap pria bermata karamel itu. Menggores leher Riku.

"Kau! Berhenti! Kau _butler_ Yamato Takeru-_sama, _'kan! Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?" ucap Riku kaget.

"Ya, aku Sena Kobayakawa. Aku diperintahkan untuk menghabisimu!"

"A-apa?" Riku kaget, "Ini aku! Riku! Riku, Sena! Aku teman lamamu!"

"Biarpun begitu, ini tetaplah perintah Tuan Muda Takeru."

DBRAAK! Riku menendang perut Sena dari belakang dengan mengira-ngira dan ternyata tepat. Astaga. Dia benar-benar—

Orang yang tadi ditendang Riku terpelanting ke belakang. Syukurlah pisaunya terjatuh. Tapi, itu tidak membuat semuanya menjadi tenang. Tapi ini membuat pikiran Riku kacau. Bagaimana bisa sahabat lamanya ini…

"Se—"

Pria karamel itu mengeluarkan _handgun_ hitam miliknya dan tanpa ragu menembakannya ke Riku.

DORR! Riku menghindar, berkelit. Tapi tangannya terserempet peluru kecil itu.

"Hah.. hah," Riku agak tersengal, "Apa maumu!?"

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu. Dan jika kau tidak mau dibunuh, maka kau harus membunuhku!"

DOR! Peluru itu hampir mengenainya.

Mata Riku membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka kalau firasat buruknya mengenai pria itu ternyata benar. Dan ternyata rencana mereka akan sampai sejauh ini! Dan pria ini, adalah teman lamanya! Hei! Siapa yang rela membunuh temannya sendiri?

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku—"

DOR! Riku berkelit lagi. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ia mengeluarkan _handgun_-nya sendiri. Mengacungkannya ke depan. Gemetaran.

"Bagus," jawab Sena.

"Tidak! AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!!!"

DORR!

Riku berkelit lagi. Empat kali. Berarti pelurunya habis. _Handgun_ model ini memang terbatas. Berarti.. Ia punya kesempatan. Buruk. Memang begini, memang sahabatnya. Tetapi—

"Aku kalah. Bunuh aku," Sena tersenyum simpul. Polos.

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUNUHMU!" kepala Riku mulai panas. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak mau kehilangan teman-temannya.

"BUNUH AKU DAN TEMUI NONA-MU!"

"DIAM!" dan setelah itu, senjatanya jatuh dengan bunyi besi berat. Matanya yang tadi tertutup menyipit kini terbuka lebar-lebar.

DOR! Peluru itu menembus kepala sang _butler_ bermata karamel. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Hentikan tuanku. Dia berubah.. Dia.."  
Riku menghampiri sahabatnya yang sekarat itu, ditembaknya tanpa sadar, "M-maafkan aku. Sena! BANGUN!"

"Tidak. Hentikan Tuanku. Dia akan melukai Nona-mu. Hanya Nona-mu yang terpenting, 'kan?" Sena berkata dengan tenang. Matanya sudah hampir kehilangan cahaya.

"A-apa kau melakukan ini karena—"

Sena mengangguk. Riku merasa benar-benar bersalah saat ini.

"Temui.. Nona.."

Dan mata Pria kecil itu sukses kehilangan cahayanya.

"SENAAAAA!"

.

**OoOoO--***--OoOoO**

.

_Pria berambut perak itu.._

_Datanglah.. Datanglah!_

_Datang—_

DBRAK!

"NONA!" pekik Riku membuka pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, "A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Nona?!"

Suzuna bernafas memburu. Kulit-kulitnya memerah penuh dengan goresan. Lengan gaunnya penuh robekkan di sana-sini. Akhirnya _butler_nya datang. Tapi,_ dengan mengenaskan_? Tangannya berdarah seperti terserempet senjata. Jas-nya tidak ada. Hanya kemeja putih, dan dasi yang ia pakai. Kenapa _butlernya yang satu ini?_

"Menjauh dari Nona! Sena sudah mengorbankan diri! Jangan Nona lagi!"

"Hm? Jadi _butler_ kecil itu sudah mati. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak punya tanggungan lagi," Yamato menjilati bibirnya sendiri, kata-katanya membuat Riku panas, menahan Suzuna yang tidak berdaya, "Jadi, apa yang kau mau?"

"Tentu saja, kembalikan Nona!" Riku maju beberapa langkah. Jarak dirinya dengan pria yang beringas itu hanya tinggal beberapa hasta. Yamato tersenyum licik.

"Kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu!" hardik Yamato menerjang ke arah Riku. Pisau lipatnya tertuju ke arah Riku. Mata Riku terbelalak, emosinya lebih dulu meluap, tenaganya juga telah terkuras duluan saat bersama Sena tadi. Kemungkinan menang, sangat kecil sekali.

Riku mengeluarkan _handgun_-nya. Tapi sepertinya terlambat. Tangannya gemetar.

"RIKUUUU!" pekik Suzuna, matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Hanya ada satu yang dipikirkannya saat ini…

Hanya satu : Riku.

BRAAK!

Yamato menerjang Riku. Setelan _tuxedo_ rapi milik Yamato lebih berantakan dari tadi, dan Riku, lebih parah lagi. Kepalanya menghantam lemari buku terdekat. _Handgun_-nya terjatuh dengan cepat, dan tanpa basa-basi, ia berteriak, "NONA! LARI!"

"Riku?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!" Yamato berkata dengan penuh amarah, "KAU HARUS MATI!"

"Ti—"

"TIDAK! RIKUUUU!!!"

_Terlambat.__ Benar-benar terlambat._

Yamato membenamkan pisau lipat tajamnya ke dada Riku yang terbuka. Mata Riku terbelalak. Bercak merah segar semerah bunga krisan itu terlihat di dadanya dan mulai menyebar. Tenaganya tadi sudah habis duluan karena Sena. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Hanya ada satu yang ia usahakan keluar dari bibirnya :

"Nona.. Lari.."

Yamato dengan kasar –dan kejamnya membenamkan pisaunya berkali-kali. Sampai darah-darah Riku mendarat di mana-mana. Termasuk di wajah Suzuna. Suzuna membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Pria bermata gelap itu tersenyum iblis. Tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Kau akan sampai ke neraka," ucap Yamato melihat mata _green emerald_ yang mulai kehilangan cahaya.

"K-kau.. Jangan.. Nona.." nafas Riku sudah mencapai batasnya. Paru-barunya sudah tertusuk berkali-kali. Dan dengan begitu, kemungkinan ia bertahan tinggal menit-menit terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar berhenti bernafas.

Mata Suzuna melebar, "RIKU! RIKU! BANGUN!" pekiknya. Namun sepertinya percuma.

Yamato menoleh padanya, _tuxedo _-nya yang berlumuran darah itu terlihat berantakkan. Pisau lipatnya tergenggam erat. Penuh darah. Merah.

"Jangan," Suzuna mengatakannya dengan gemetaran.

Yamato terus saja mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Jangan. Jangan kemari."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak…"

Yamato telah ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia terpojok di dinding. Kakinya gemetaran. Tidak bisa berdiri.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"…" Suzuna diam, tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya dengan semestinya. Gemetaran. Ia takut. _Takut_.

"JAWAB AKU!" hardik Yamato, "SIAPA YANG KAU CINTAI?"

"KYAAA!" Suzuna berteriak pula, tepat di saat petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Kilat dan guntur mematikan lilin.

CTTAAARRR!!

"Aku atau pelayanmu? Jawab aku!"

".. Ri-riku.." ia melihat gerakan tangan di belakang Yamato.

"KALAU BEGITU, MATILAH KAU!"

DOR!

Suzuna tersengal-sengal. Orang di depannya jatuh tersungkur ke samping. Wajah dan gaun miliknya yang penuh dengan cipratan darah cukup mengotori dirinya. Orang itu.. Mati.

_Peluru perak, menembus jantungnya.._

"Ukh.." darah mulai menyebar. Pemandangan berdarah ini membuat Suzuna mual. Dia tidak suka pemandangan ini. Matanya lebih melebar lagi ketika pria yang tadinya ditembak menuju dirinya.

Yamato bergerak pelan. Tapi sebelum pria jahanam itu bisa berbuat lebih jauh kepada sang _Lady_, suara _handgun _kembali menggema. Dari seorang pria bermata _green emerald _yang mulai mengeruh dan rambut putih perak yang merah penuh darah.

DOORR!

Pria itu- Yamato, benar-benar jatuh tersungkur. Mati. Benar-benar mati. Kali ini kepalanya. Syaraf inti miliknya yang ditembus peluru perak itu.

"Ukh, si-sialan.." katanya sebelum tersungkur.

Suzuna menuju pria yang sudah terbaring lemah dengan nafas yang sudah benar-benar lemah. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Nona-nya menghampiri dirinya.

"Hah..hah.. No-na.. A-an-da.. Se-la-mat.."

"Riku.. RIKU!" Suzuna merangkak. Kakinya gemetaran tanpa henti hingga membuat ia tidak bisa berdiri. Menuju _butler_ yang ia cintai –dan sekarang sekarat itu. Semakin dekat. Meski sebenarnya ia mual dengan pemandangan berdarah ini. Ia ingin muntah melihat ini. Tapi, Riku hanya tersenyum, darah dari dadanya tidak berhenti.

"No.. na?"

"RIKU! BERTAHAN! RIKU!" Suzuna memegangi dada _butler_-nya itu, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan, dengan tangan kecilnya sendiri. Tangan pria yang tadinya menembakkan _handgun_ tanpa ragu itu melemah. Dan kulit putihnya makin memucat.

"Tidak.. Pendarahannya tidak bisa.." mata Suzuna mulai panas. Air mata bercucuran. Rasanya panas sekali. Ia meremas gaunnya. Lalu mencoba lagi, tapi percuma. Memang tidak bisa dihentikan.

Suzuna menangis. Air matanya pecah dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia menatapi tangannya sendiri yang penuh darah.

"_Mou, nakanaide_," ucap Riku sambil mencoba meraih tangan majikan yang ia cinta itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menangis jika karena kau," isak Suzuna, "K-kau, _butler_ yang berharga. Bukan hanya pelayan. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang sama denganku. Yang aku sayangi!"

"Ahaha," Riku tersenyum simpul, "Sayangi? Saya juga menyayangi Nona. Andalah orang satu-satunya dalam hidup saya."

"Riku, berhentilah bica—"

"_I want to protect you, with that simple thought alone_," jawab Riku, "Tapi sepertinya memang tidak bisa terlalu lama, ya?"

"Kumohon Riku! Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Terima kasih atas segalanya,"

"Ber—" air mata Suzuna mencapai puncaknya, benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan. Darah Riku terus-terusan saja keluar dan tidak mau berhenti. Berceceran hingga ke wajah gadis di depannya.

"_Sayonara, Ojou-sama_," mata _butler _itu tertutup penuh dengan kedamaian. Suzuna terbelalak lagi. Ia meremas gaunnya yang penuh darah. Air matanya tidak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi untuk tidak menetes dari pelupuknya.

"RIKUUUUUU!!!"

Teriakan itu menggema di dalam Mansion, di hari yang dibasahi oleh hujan dan darah…

.

***--OoOoO--***--OoOoO--***

Owari (?)

* * *

TAMAT! GAJE! Kenapa bisa gaje? Kenapa jadinya RikuSuzuYama?

Dan kok nggantung gini? Kenapa Yamato kejam? OOC? Kok bisa? *ditampar*

**(Suzuna : LO AUTHORNYA!!! KENAPA LO MALAH NANYA?!)**

Arara.. *ngelap keringat dingin*. Semoga kalian suka ya. Saya minta maap nih, kalo memang gaje. Dan sejujurnya menurut saya gaje. (dan OOC)

Buat balesan ripyu

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-** : wah, Cliff. Pengen sih, tapi sayangnya Cliff kan sama sekali tidak bisa manis. Apalagi sama cewek. Dan di sini, tunangannya si Suzuna itu harus kelihatan manis di depan dan jeleknya di belakang *_digampar Yamato FG_*.. Kalo Cliff kan gak pernah senyum. _Gomenne_.

**Sabaku NikuChi** : Sama Yamato? Nah lho, ini dibikin XDD

**readers** : hahaha, saya juga pengen punya pelayan kayak Riku –ditampar-. Ini apdeth.

**chibyEy21** : bagus? Makasih ya, untuk HiruSuzu, mungkin bakal saya pikirin *dibazooka*

: Hai juga. Salam kenal. Wah, usulnya gak bisa dikabulin, tapi tenang, ini udah apdet. Tapi moga aja kamu suka.

**just reader 'Monta'** : Seru? Iya, saya lagi kepengen. Makasih ya. Ini apdetnya. Monmon? Hwaduh.. *serem mbayanginnya*

**Kirisha Zwingli **: Iya sih, tapi sulit banget. Saya juga nyoba untuk mengurangi ke-OOC-annya tapi rasanya gimana. Hm, di fic lain saya kurangin deh, nyoba-nyoba juga untuk sekali-kali bikin yang engga OOC amat. Mohon maap kalo mengganggu. Makasih atas koreksinya, di chap ini saya perbaiki. Makasih, Dilia-san XDD!! ^^V

**Antoinette Yoh **: Iya dong, kan ini juga terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji XDD.. Ooh? Mistress itu Nyonya? Hehe, saya gak tau. Tapi saya liat ada juga yang masukkin dalam artian 'Nona' di fandom lain. Hmm.. nanti saya coba cari info.

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki **: Drama asia? Suka? Syukurlah. XD.. Tunangannya? Ehm, suka nggak kalo Yamato?

**fikun-31 nanti aja loginx** : Apdet, Imuoto-chan^^

**Machiko Savannah **: Coba Machi-san yang bikin XDD.. Wah, tunangannya si Yamato tuh. Hehe, apdet.

**RizuAuxe09** : Bikin! Biar mewarnai (?) fandom kecil ini. Iya, dia OOC, alim (?) dan dingin. Liatlah chapt ini. Tunangannya.. Yamato. Apdet inih^^

**Sayaka Dini-chan** : Riku yang jadi majikan? Awalnya sih pengen begitu, jadi Suzuna jadi Maid/Pelayannya si Tuan angkuh bernama Riku *halah*. Tapi kalo gitu rasanya aneh. Menurut saya sih~~ Ini apdetnya XDD

.

Arara.. Saya minta maap karena baru bisa apdet sekarang, dari kemaren saya sibuk sama urusan sekolah. Maap.. *_ojigi_*

BTW, berhubung saya juga gak bisa lama-lama, jadi ya sudah langsung aja ya. Terima **Flame** tapi tolong jelasin kenapa, saya udah ngasih warning kok di atas. Saya akui alurnya emang cepet n datar kok. Jadi maap aja kalo misalnya ngeflame gara-gara cerita ini pasaran ato apa. **Eh iya! Saya mo bikin Epilog Fict ini. Ada yang mau nggak? Kalo ada, saya bikinin deh.**

**-Mind To Review?-**


	3. Epilouge Of Special Butler

Gadis kecil berambut _dark-blue_ itu menghampiri makam dengan marmer putih di hari bersalju itu. Mata gelap miliknya –yang jika dilihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna rambutnya- menyusuri tiap ukiran di makam itu. Di tangannya, buket bunga lily putih terikat dengan pita berwarna hitam.

Perlahan matanya mengalirkan sungai kecil nan bening. Berharap orang yang namanya ada di makam itu ada di hadapannya saat ini…

"Riku…"

.

OoOoOoO

**F. Alyss. YN's Presents**

**The Epilouge of**

"**Special Butler"**

"**Winter's Shadow"**

**.**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21**

**.**

**Yana Toboso**

**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

**.**

**Sedikit dan beberapa perubahan dari : ****Yume No Tsubasa (English Version)**

**By Miyu Irino & Yui Makino**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, Gaje, abal, Crack Pair, etc.**

**.

* * *

**

*******OoO*OoO***

**.**

"**Jika Nona mendongak ke atas, berapa bintang yang bisa Nona lihat?"**

**.**

.

_**[Winter, 19xx]**_

.

Gadis itu berjongkok di depan makam yang hampir sama putihnya dengan salju yang turun dan mengotori pekarangan makam.

"Riku, aku datang. Kau dengar?" ucapnya lirih sambil membersihkan beberapa salju yang bertebaran di makam itu dengan tangan putihnya yang pucat dan dingin. Gaun tebal gadis itu sedikit basah dan kotor, namun sepertinya pemiliknya-pun saat ini tak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu tidak? Rasanya sudah satu tahun kau pergi, tapi sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat kau dan tragedi itu."

Sungai kecil menetes perlahan-lahan dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu panas dan mungkin bisa mencairkan salju yang ditetesinya. Gadis itu terisak pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau dengar?"

Gadis, atau mungkin orang yang lebih pantas kita sebut_ Lady_ itu menangis di depan makam _butler_nya yang meninggal kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya memucat seiring dengan semakin dinginnya cuaca dan semakin derasnya salju.

Suzuna. Itulah nama gadis yang saat ini sedang menangis di depan makam itu. Ia adalah anak bungsu bangsawan Taki. Dan ia, mencintai _butler_nya.

Ralat.

Ia mencintai _butler_nya yang **telah meninggal**.

"Nona," ujar suara di belakangnya, "Cuaca semakin buruk, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Mansion."

"Maaf, Taka," jawab Suzuna setengah terisak, "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"Tapi, Nona! Jantung Anda—"

"Sudah kubilang, pergilah duluan, ini perintah!" ucap Suzuna mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan di belakangnya. Matanya sembab. Dan pelayannya hanya menatap majikannya dengan miris.

Pelayan barunya, Taka Honjou. Pelayan yang memiliki rambut keperakkan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Riku, dan kadang melihat raut orang ini mengingatkan Suzuna pada Riku. Mereka tidak jauh berbeda, seperti adik-kakak, namun tetap saja, Suzuna masih berharap akan adanya Riku, bukan Taka.

"Baik, Nona," Taka menghela nafas sambil meletakkan mantel biru tebal ke punggung Nona-nya, "Saya akan menjemput Nona bila setelah satu jam, Nona tidak kembali juga."

Suzuna hanya diam. Taka menunduk dan berlalu.

Perlahan, _Lady_ muda ini menangis lagi. Air mata berjatuhan di pipinya. Nafasnya agak memburu, mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya saat ini. _Jantung lemah_, ya, ia memiliki turunan penyakit ini dari Ayahnya. Ia tak boleh berlama-lama melakukan sesuatu, tidak boleh terkena dingin, tidak boleh sedikitpun lelah. Dan tentunya berada di bawah salju yang semakin deras ini adalah suatu larangan kalau dia tidak ingin mati saat ini. Namun ia tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat yang mungkin akan menyiksanya itu.

"Ingat tidak?" Suzuna tersenyum sendiri pada makam itu, "Ini, musim dingin pertama tanpamu lho. Padahal sejak umur 10 tahun, aku selalu bersamamu."

Ia meraba-raba makam itu lagi, berharap seolah orang yang saat ini telah tiada itu menghampirinya, keluar dari makam itu. Tersenyum dengan mata _green emerald_ itu lagi, dan menunduk takzim padanya.

Suzuna mengambil buket bunga lily yang tadinya ia bawa. Menaruhnya di depan makam itu. Menangis lagi.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia mengunjungi tempat yang baginya berharga itu. Nyaris tiap bulan semenjak kepergian Riku, ia selalu menyempatkan diri. Tak peduli sepanas atau seburuk apapun cuaca di hari ia mengunjungi tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir yang hanya milik Riku, ia tak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, ia rindu dengan sosok yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya sendiri itu. Merindukan tatapan lembutnya, juga suara hangat si _butler._

"Kau suka bunga Lily, 'kan?" katanya, "Kubawakan sebagai penggantiku jika kau kesepian. Kuharap kau tidak bosan karena aku selalu membawa bunga ini ke tempatmu berada."

Salju turun semakin deras. Buruk. Keadaan semakin saja memburuk. Jantung Suzuna berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ini, entah kenapa, ini memberikan suatu kekhawatiran tersendiri. Salju sudah menutupi sedikit dari mantel biru yang tadi ditaruh Taka di punggungnya.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, jika aku mendongak ke atas saat malam hari, maka berapa bintang yang bisa aku lihat, ya, 'kan?"

Suzuna benar-benar menatap kosong makam itu, seolah orang itu menemaninya berbicara saat ini.

"Jika kujawab sekarang, maka jawabanku adalah _satu_. Ya, hanya satu, Riku. Bintang paling terang, ketika aku mendongak. Bintang berwarna keperakkan yang mewakili dirimu. Bintang paling indah dari yang lainnya. Aku meralat jawabanku saat itu."

Suzuna mengingat segalanya, mengingat tentang apa yang _butler_ itu lakukan pada hidupnya…

.

_**

* * *

[Flashback, 1 ½ tahun yang lalu]**_

.

"Nona, saatnya Anda tidur," Riku menyadarkan _Lady_ itu sudah betapa larutnya hari. Namun sang _Lady_ tetap saja asik berdiri di balkonnya. Memandangi langit malam itu.

"Nanti saja," ucap Suzuna –Sang _Lady_ pelan.

"Apa yang Anda pandangi?" tanya Riku keheranan, namun tetap saja ia tersenyum.

"Langit. Aku senang melihat langit," ucap Suzuna pelan. _Butler_ itu mendekati majikannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena indah. Pada saat pagi, dia akan beresonansi dan menjadi penuh dengan biru muda yang luas dan dikelilingi kapas-kapas awan putih yang banyak. Juga disinari matahari, indah sekali," ucap Suzuna riang, "Lalu, jika malam hari, meski gelap, dia pasti mengajak bintang yang banyak sekali. Juga bulan. Aku ingin mengambil bintang itu dan memasangnya di seluruh mansion ini. Agar terasa hangat."

Riku tersenyum simpul, mendengar pernyataan Nona-nya yang begitu polos.

"Jadi kehadiran saya tidak menghangatkan Mansion ini?" tanya Riku yang membuat Suzuna agak tersentak.

"Err… Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Suzuna buru-buru, "Tapi, tempat ini hanya kita berdua yang meninggalinya, sedangkan luasnya… Aku sendiri tidak tahan kalau harus berjalan mengitari rumah ini sekali saja." Perkataan Suzuna membuat Riku tersenyum kecil.

"Nona suka bintang?"

"Hmmh!" Suzuna mengangguk cepat, "Indah sekali!"

"_Jika Nona mendongak ke atas, ada berapa bintang yang bisa Nona lihat_?"

"Err?"

"Maksud saya, bintang itu tidak cuma ada satu. Ada yang redup, ada yang terang, ada pula yang biasa saja, diantara bintang-bintang itu, mana yang Nona suka, ada berapa?"

"I-itu 'kan tidak bisa dihitung," ucap Suzuna, "Pastinya banyak kok."

"Begitu ya?"

"Begitulah."

Suzuna menguap lebar, namun menutupinya dengan tangannya.

"Anda mengantuk, ya?" tanya Riku. Suzuna tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menguap. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Riku menutup pintu balkon.

"Anda mengantuk," kali ini pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Riku. Suzuna hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju tempat tidurnya. Gaun tidur yang sedari tadi ia pakai melambai sedikit.

Riku menunduk takzim dan menuju pintu kamar, menutupnya, sebelum berkata, "Selamat tidur, Nona."

Dan gadis itu menjawab, sembari berdebar menatap senyuman sang _butler_, "Selamat tidur juga, Riku."

.

_**[End Flashback]**_

.

* * *

"_**I love the world of your smiles,**_

_**I want to be by your side... only that.**_

_**I forgot how much love hurt."

* * *

**_

.

"Kau ingat, 'kan?" ucap Suzuna lagi saat ini. Matanya benar-benar kosong. Ia mengingat seluruh senyuman yang diberikan Riku padanya. Begitu perih ketika mengingat itu semua.

Ia kini berusaha menahan air matanya, karena ia tahu Riku tidak mungkin suka jika ia menangis. Tapi rasanya berat sekali untuk tidak menangis, tentu saja, ini musim dingin pertama baginya yang ia lalui tanpa Riku. Biasanya, jika _butler_ itu ada, maka Suzuna akan duduk di kursinya dan meminum cokelat hangat sambil mendengarkan lantunan biola dari sang _butler_ yang handal itu. Dari _butler_ yang mati-matian merelakan nyawa bagi dirinya.

"Susah sekali untuk tidak menangis. Seandainya saja kau ada di tempat ini. Seandainya saja Takeru-_sama_ tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu hari itu. Seandainya saat itu aku saja yang mati. Seandainya saat itu aku bisa menggantikan nyawamu. Seandainya saja—"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Suzuna berhenti, namun isakannya tetap terdengar.

Ralat.

Bukan isakan, tapi nafas. Nafas Suzuna semakin berat. Ia tahu, jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, kecepatan detakan yang sebelumnya menandakan kalau perlahan-lahan Suzuna akan semakin melemah. Ia tahu itu. Tapi dirinya seolah tersihir untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu sedikitpun. Ia tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya kesepian saat ini. Ia ingin di tempat itu, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya tidak kesepian. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa terisak.

_Ya, kesepian__ dan menangis_.

_Ditemani bayangan Riku._

Suzuna berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sesak. Tapi ia terus saja berkata-kata sambil meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya seolah membeku di antara salju itu. Seolah makam marmer putih itu bisa mendengarkannya bercerita.

"Riku, aku payah.. Aku.." ucap Suzuna sesenggukkan, "Aku.. berharap kau ada di sampingku meski aku tahu itu percuma.. Aku, berharap kau ada di sini.."

"Riku.. aku ingin bertemu.."

Suzuna benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, badanya gemetar hebat. Tapi kakinya seolah tidak mau digerakkan, bukan karena apa. Tapi karena ia memang tidak ingin beranjak satu jengkal-pun dari tempat itu. Dari tempat disemayamkannya _butler_ bernama Riku itu.

"Tapi," Suzuna berusaha tersenyum meski rasanya sulit sekali menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya, "Aku tidak akan mati dengan sengaja kok. Ada saatnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Suzuna akhirnya memeluk makam itu.

"Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada di sini. Taka pasti mencariku. Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi," air matanya menetes dengan panas lagi, "Aku ingin bersamamu Riku. Meski itu tidak mungkin."

Perlahan-lahan, meski samar-samar, Suzuna merasakan sesuatu di pundaknya, hangat sekali. Hembusan yang begitu ia rindukan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, jika jantungnya berdetak makin lemah saat itu. Nafasnya seolah membeku di tempat itu.

Angin berhembus kencang, dan entah kenapa, Suzuna merasa jika ada seseorang yang seolah-olah memeluknya dari belakang. _Kenapa? Padahal hanya aku yang ada di sini_, pikirnya.

Perlahan, bisikan lembut entah dari mana menyusup ke dalam telinganya yang hampir-hampir membiru karena kedinginan.

"_Kenapa Nona terus menangis? Ah, terimakasih bunga Lily-nya._"

Deeggg…

_Oh Tuhan, suara ini_, Suzuna tersentak dalam hati. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Punggungnya terasa begitu hangat.

"_Nona kesepian? Maafkan saya meninggalkan Nona tanpa memberikan apapun. Tapi dengan memeluk Nona begini, apa Nona bisa merasakan keberadaan saya?"_

Degg…

_Tidak mungkin, bagaimanapun aku berhalusinasi,_

_Dia tidak mungkin—_

Suzuna menoleh dengan berat, dinginnya hari sudah membekukan sendi-sendinya. Ia menggenggam buket bunga Lily yang tadi dibawanya dengan erat. Dan saat itu pula, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ri.. ku?"

.

* * *

"_**I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had**_

_**when I hold your hands.**_

_**Always, I am by your side."

* * *

**_

.

Mata _green emerald_ yang teduh. Begitu ia rindukan. Mata yang agak keruh itu menatapnya sendu. _Oh Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin_, Suzuna bergumam dalam hatinya. Tapi, pikiran, hati dan mata memang tidak selalu sama. Kali ini berbeda. Pikirannya memang berkata ini _tidak mungkin_. Tetapi tangan yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang ini benar-benar terlihat meski samar-samar.

Suzuna berbalik. Bayangan itu melepaskan dirinya dari Suzuna. Ada senyum kecil yang terbentuk dari bayangan itu. Senyum dengan aura hangat yang dirindukan sang _Lady_.

"_Terimakasih Nona sudah hidup selama setahun terakhir ini.. Dan menjadi perantara untuk kebahagiaanku."_

"Riku? Kau—" Suzuna benar-benar merasa ingin merengkuh _butler_nya itu saat ini.

"_Kebahagiaan Nona adalah kebahagiaanku,"_ ucap bayangan itu, "_Tapi, Nona, Anda.. sebentar lagi.."_

Deg…

Suzuna berusaha berdiri dari posisinya semula. Bayangan itu masih tersenyum menatapnya. Ia melangkah pelan dan menggapai bayangan itu dengan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya.

_Sebentar lagi? Apa maksudnya?_

Ia hanya mencoba menggapainya…

_Aku rindu pada senyuman itu.._

_Aku selalu mencari kehangatan suaramu.._

_Aku mungkin berhalusinasi.._

_Tapi aku benar-benar—_

"Ri—"

Namun, tepat ketika tubuhnya hampir memeluk seluruh bayangan itu, secara mendadak bagai angin, bayangan itu menghilang.

BRUUUK!

"—ku?"

Dan Suzuna tersungkur. Kekuatannya sudah habis. Tenaga jantungnya untuk memompa banyak darah kini tinggal sedikit. Ia tidak mampu lagi berdiri. Bunga Lily yang tadi digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja.

_Inikah maksudnya, Sebentar lagi?_

"Ri.. ri-ku.."

Nafas Suzuna mencapai puncaknya, udara dingin seolah membekukan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak hanya benda padat, tapi juga oksigen-oksigen yang harusnya bisa ia hirup. Ia terbatuk pelan, dan di atas salju putih itu pula darahnya terlihat sedikit demi sedikit bertetesan dari bibirnya sendiri.

Tapi ia tersenyum. Iya, _tersenyum_ manis sekali. Kehangatan itu perlahan menyelimutinya lagi, seolah ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ter-nyata.. me-mang.. be-nar.. ak-aku.. bisa.. berte-mu kau .. tidak.. lama.. la-gi.." Suzuna terbata-bata. Senyum manis terpoles di wajah pucatnya.

.

_Ternyata itulah maksudnya._

_Sebentar lagi, ia akan benar-benar bersama butlernya itu. Sebentar lagi…_

.

Dan ia melihat bayangan itu sekali lagi, memberikan tangan padanya. Bayangan yang begitu ia rindukan sampai saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin tidak menggapainya. Suzuna mengulurkan tangannya yang terentang bebas.

"Aku.. datang.. Riku.."

"_Okaeri nasai_, _boku no Ojou-sama_.."

Dan saat itu pulalah. Saat tangan lemas itu terjatuh menggapai bayangan orang yang dicintainya, saat itu juga, mata seorang _Lady_ bernama Suzuna Taki kehilangan cahaya emasnya.

* * *

"_**I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had**_

_**when I hold your hands… When I saw your face.."

* * *

**_

Saat itulah, detak jantungnya berhenti.

Tapi, wajahnya menunjukkan semburat bahagia. Senyumnya seolah abadi. Tidak menyesali apapun.

_Dia pulang.._

Ia benar-benar pulang sekarang, ke mansionnya, bersama Riku, di Surga. Di Mansion dan akan bersama tanpa batasan waktu.

Dan setiap saat… Ia akan terus melihat senyum sang _butler_ menghiasi hari-harinya. Menjadi bintang yang akan menghiasi tiap sudut mansion baru yang hangat di badai musim dingin sekalipun.

Menjadi penjaga musim dingin dan menjelma menjadi bintang dalam waktu yang lama. Bersama orang yang ia cinta…

.

* * *

"_**Even though time passes, there are things that never change.**_

_**Because I can't reach it, because I want to find it,**_

_**I go to search for the wings of dreams,**_

_**Stay by my side, forever.."

* * *

**_

.

.

_**[Winter, 19xx]**_

"Sekarang_,_" suara pria yang hangat itu terdengar merdu, "Kau bahagia?"

Pria yang terlihat percaya diri itu cuma tersenyum simpul di depan sebuah makam dengan marmer yang sama putihnya di hari itu. Dua makam yang bersebelahan. Makam seputih salju yang baru saja diletakkan hari ini, dan makam yang sama, namun setahun lebih tua.

Makam yang baru saja ada di tempat itu adalah makam yang dimiliki seorang Nona muda yang meninggal kemarin. Nona muda yang begitu menyayangi pelayannya. Nona muda yang kesepian.

Nona muda bernama Suzuna Taki. Itulah nama yang terukir di makam itu.

Di sebelahnya, kau tahu, terlihat sebuah makam yang berwarna sama. Namun, sudah setahun lebih adanya.

Pria itu berjongkok perlahan di dekat kedua makam itu. Orang-orang sudah pulang, tinggal ia sendiri di sana. Membersihkan kedua makam itu dari salju-salju yang akan turun di musim dingin ini, membersihkannya biar hanya sesaat makam itu akan bersih.

"Kau pasti bahagia, 'kan?" katanya sambil menatap makam itu, "Setelah insiden hari itu, aku tahu kau depresi. Tapi kau sok kuat dengan menutupi semuanya. Huh."

Ia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau itu ya," ucapnya, "Tega sekali.. meninggalkan kami lebih dulu. Dan malah memilih _butler_ itu."

Ia mengerlingkan matanya ke makam di sebelah makam adiknya. Bunga Lily putih yang terikat pita hitam terlihat.

"Kau lihat Riku?" ucap Pria itu, "_Ojou-sama_-mu akhirnya ikut denganmu. Kalau kau masih hidup, aku tidak akan mengampunimu, lho," Ia berusaha menambahkan nada riang di sela-sela omongannya, tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja berat.

"Bunga Lily ini, Nona-mu tahu yang memberikannya sampai mengorbankan dirinya untukmu! Kemarin, dia menyusulmu."

Tess.. tess.. Tess..

Akhirnya pria itu menangis. Entah apa yang mendasarinya untuk menangis, padahal harusnya ia kuat menghadapi saat-saat seperti ini.

"Semoga.. Kalian berbahagia di surga.."

Pria itu menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jas miliknya. Berdiri. Mencoba tersenyum kecil pada makam itu.

"Berbahagialah…"

"Terimakasih…" bisik entah apa. Pria itu mengerling sekelilingnya. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika samar-samar di matanya terlihat dua pasangan yang tersenyum bahagia dari balik makam.

Akhirnya, ia melangkahkan kaki, pergi dari tempat yang bersalju dan dingin itu. meninggalkan dua orang yang seolah terus-menerus melambai padanya.

.

* * *

"_**Stay by my side, forever.. and I will be by your side, forever..."

* * *

**_

.

****Owari**

* * *

**

.

**A/N **: GAJEEEEE! MAAP GAK MEMUASKAN! *sujud-sujud*

Kok Suzuna juga menyebrangi jembatan kematian sih? Suzu oh Suzu! Kenapa kau juga harus mati? *digampar*

Kok saia jadi plinplan gini? Padahal 'kan harusnya happy ending gitu lho. Tapi otak saia jalan malah ke _sad ending_! .7 *digampar lagi*

Niatannya itu bukan kayak begini sebenarnya, tapi harusnya nanti Suzuna tuh jatuh cinta lagi gitu sama si Taka (malah jadi cerita picisan). Eeeeh.. malah jadi begini. Berhubung males nulis, ya sudahlah. Ini aja *dilempar bakiak*

Angst-nya ato Hurt/Comfort-nya kerasa gak? Song-nya pas enggak? Maap kalo nggak, saia ngetik ini bersamaan dengan adanya tugas dan ulangan keesokkan harinya. Jadi ini sebagai pelampiasan stress aja. *dibakar readers*

Oia, tentang si 'Pria' yang ada di bagian terakhir itu, mungkin readers and reviewers aja yang nentuin, saia sendiri juga bingung harusnya itu siapa.

Yaah, ini balesan ripyunya ^^ :

**nu sok maca & nu sok ngareview :** Ah, menyedihkan? Sena mengorbankan dirinya biar Riku bisa cepat-cepat ke tempat Yamato dan Suzuna. Zaman itu, zaman dimana perintah majikan tak boleh dilanggar, kalo dilanggar ya sama saja bunuh diri. Jadi Sena melakukan itu kayak sandiwara aja.

**readers** : Iyap, Sena jadi butler. Yamato, itulah yang saia maksud OOC, out of character, keluar dari karakter aslinya. Tapi itu menurut saia sih, nggak tau menurut readers. Saia bikin Yamato jadi tunangan Suzuna karena ada beberapa tipe yang cocok : senyum manis, cukup romantis (?) dan ada sifat yang tersembunyi gitu.. XD, karena itu menarik!

**YoshiKitty29** : Tidak apa-apa, yang penting anda sudah ripyu *plak*. Aa~ ini epilognya.

**Dilla Vesperia** : Nangis? Waduh, ngerasa bersalah nih saia. Oh, sama dong, saia juga suka crack pair sekarang XDD.. Ini epilognya, tapi Riku tetep mati *ditembak*

**Machiko Savannah** : Lho? Kok yes? Hahaha, ini mati semua *plak*.. Epilouge-nya nih!

**Rizu Auxe09** : Iyah, saia bikin dia kayak psikopat aja deh. Pengennya sih nikah, tapi mungkin mereka udah duluan noh di surga. Ya ampyun! Makasih udah di Fave! :D

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-** : Yamato sarap? *digampar Yamato FG*. Alyssa? Siapa ituh? Penname saia? Tapi itu kan 'Alyss', bukan 'Alyssa'. Oh, sudahlah, gak penting. Ini epilognya! :DD

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** : Pengen jilat darah Riku? Hahaha, ini epilognya.

**Armalita Nanda R.** : Oke deh..

**just reader 'Monta'** : Serem? Hwaduh. Keren? Makasih! Kamu suka? Thanks! Ini epilognya (yang tidak memuaskan)!

Ne, udah? Puas? Ato kita bikin mereka idup lagi? *ditampar*

Hahaha, enggak lah, mana ada manusia bisa idup lagi. Jadi cukup ini ya, maap tidak memuaskan epilognya. Saya juga lagi banyak pikiran karena sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi saia udah masuk ke dalam arena Ulum untuk kenaikan kelas. Nyuu~ susah banget..

Saia minta maap, kalau ini memang nggak memuaskan. Saia emang susah disuruh bikin beginian.

Udah ya,… Ini dulu deh.. ^^

.

So, untuk Epilouge ini, bersediakah Ojou-sama dan Ouji-sama sekalian untuk meripyu?

.

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
